When is a date not a date?
by spooksfan08
Summary: When Harry and Ruth's teenage son starts dating what affect will it have on our favourite couple? Can Harry resist having the girl's family checked out by MI5? Can Ruth accept her little boy is growing up? Set in my spooksverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Everything is owned by Kudos and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Just a little three shot I thought of earlier today. Hope you like it.**

**The Date**

Ruth smiled slightly as she watched her adoptive son fidget at the kitchen table. Gracie sat in her high chair as the teenager struggled to find the right words.

"Who else is going?" Harry asked from the other side of the table.

"Wes."

"You and Wes? No one else?" Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing that Nick was not telling the exact truth. Nick sighed dramatically.

"Yes, me and Wes."

"Are going to see a chick flick?"

"Its 12A. Even you can't object to a 12A." Nick sulked slightly as Ruth bit back a smile. She knew exactly what Harry was doing.

"WHat's the film called?" Harry asked innocently. "Only I've been thinking that Ruth and I haven't been to the flicks for a while. If Catherine or Terri are available to babysit this one." He lifted Gracie out of the high chair.

"Calling it 'the flicks' shows how long it is since you went." Nick retorted.

"Nico." Ruth sighed as Harry pulled a face.

"Ok." Harry watched as Ruth tried not to laugh. "Who. Else. Is. Going?"

"Wes Carter." Nick stated equally calmly.

"Right, I've had enough of this." Ruth threw the tea towel on the table. "You can go to the cinema. One condition. I take you and either Harry or Adam collect you. I know what time the film finishes and I don't want to be waiting outside the cinema on my own in the dark with a baby."

"You wouldn't have to if we got a baby sitter and had a night out." Harry winked. "At the flicks. I'm sure Wes wouldn't mind his godparents being there. Unless we'd be cramping his style too. Molly Hunt going to be there?"

"She might be." Nick conceded. "Please don't show me up."

"I can't see you being a gooseberry. Molly and Wes are like an old married couple." Ruth ruffled his hair. "Don't tell me."

"Mum." Nick blushed a shade of red Harry wasn't sure was healthy on a teenage boy.

"I think I know who else will be there. A certain red-head from year 10?"

"Kill me now. I mean, please just put me out of my misery." Nick rested his forehead on the kitchen table. Gracie-Jo laughed at the over-dramatic antics of her older brother. Ruth glanced at Harry as the pair decided to take pity on the teenager.

"You can go to the cinema. I want you home by 10. I want to know how you are getting there, who you are with and how you are all getting home." Ruth stated. "And yes, it's because of the work Harry and I do and it's because I know what can happen that I'm over-protective. And yes, it's because I don't care how old and big you get I am your mum and you are always going to be 8 in my eyes. Understood."

"Mum."

"She means it." Harry stated.

"Ok, ok." Nick gave in. "It starts at 7. It's that one set in space. Molly and Jade want to see it. Wes asked Molly out but she's only allowed to go if there are a gang of us. So, I asked Jade. She's mates with Molly and in my maths class."

"And she is very pretty." Ruth smiled.

"Yeah, well there is that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell them to meet at Molly's house, if that's alright with her parents and I'll take you and collect you." Harry stated. "Final offer."

"And you wont be really embarrassing when we're in the car?"

"No." Harry paused. "Well, perhaps. A little. What do we know about Jade?"

"You are not running a search on her." Nick got up. "Mum, please tell him."

"Harry. Maybe that can wait until the second date?"

"It is not a date." Nick wailed one more time before heading out the kitchen. Ruth stepped closer to Harry as the baby reached for her.

"I think we may have just scared him for life." Ruth sighed.

"No, he's a tough lad." Harry handed the baby to Ruth as Gracie giggled. "Isn't he? Eh Squeak."

"You can explain that nickname, when she's older."Ruth kissed the baby's hair. "I feel old."

"You? How do you think I feel?"

"He's 14." Ruth sighed. "It won't be long until Gracie is dating."

"She wont." Harry stated firmly. "If anyone tries they have to get through Graham, Nick, Charlie and me."

"I don't fancy your chances of not being a spinster in that case Gracie-Jo Pearce." Ruth laughed as the baby pulled a face. "My babies are growing up. So, I'm growing old." Ruth sighed.

"We all are." Harry touched her hair as he spoke. "This Jade only started in the school in May. Looks like our Nick has learnt from our mistakes. No dithering about for that boy."

"No." Ruth sighed. "At his age I wish there was."

"Do you want me to have the talk?"

"Talk?" Ruth smiled slightly as she nodded towards the kitchen door, aware that Nick was sat on the stairs out in the hall, able to hear everything they said.

"You know. Birds and Bees." Harry watched as the door to the kitchen opened.

"NO!" Nick snapped. "No, please. I."

"Ok, ok." Harry laughed as Ruth rolled her eyes. "I'll assume you'll be a gentleman. Now go on, get ready for your date."

"It's not a date!" Nick blushed before running out the room, leaving Ruth and Harry desperately trying not to laugh.

###########################

A/N Chapter 2 - the date. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine' Thanks for the reviews so far**

**Young Love?**

Ruth smiled as she carried Gracie Jo into the living room. Nick had made himself scarce for the last hour while she had fed the baby and tried not to think about her son going on a date. Scarlett yawned before turning her head and settling back to sleep. The cats continued to ignore everything around them while she settled on the sofa with the baby.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ruth smiled as the baby looked at the living room door, almost as if she expected Harry or Nick to walk through. "I just hope we don't get called in to work tonight. It's been so busy lately it's nice to be home." The baby gurgled as Ruth spoke. Harry walked into the living room.

"Adam called, he's got Molly and Jade there so I'll pick the kids up from his house."

"Ok." Ruth sighed. "I still think he's too young."

"He's growing up." Harry sat next to her as Gracie nodded. "See? Squeak agrees with me."

"No Redflashes? No National Emergency?"

"No." Harry smiled. "Not tonight. Well, not yet. You do the threat assessment."

"I know." Ruth sighed. "Not sure about that group I classified as C."

"You cannot upgrade a threat assessment to stop Nick going out. He's going to the cinema with some kids from school. We've known Wes and Molly for years. You know her parents are police officers. She comes from a nice,normal family."

"I know." Ruth sighed. "It's this Jade. I have no idea what background she comes from. Her parents could be on the most wanted list as far as I know."

"You know they aren't." Harry smiled. "Anyway I checked. Jade is the second youngest of three. Has a brother in the Army and a little sister in year 7 called Stacey. Her dad left when the youngest was a baby. Her mum, Gail works in the local factory and her step-dad Ian is a plumber. Ok? Normal family."

"I'm being overprotective, aren't I?"

"A bit." Harry kissed her hair. "You're his Mum. You're allowed to be." Ruth closed her eyes as he kissed her again. Seconds later footsteps running down stairs caught their attention.

"Do I look ok?" Nick asked as he bounded into the living room.

"Ni!" Gracie clapped her hands as the teenager smiled at her.

"I'll take that as a yeah." He pulled his jacket on as Ruth frowned slightly. "What? Mum? I."

"You look lovely."

"Thanks." Nick glanced at Harry who was still trying not to laugh. "I think. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Harry smirked. "Come on, I'm picking the other three up from Adam's."

"No, something is wrong?"

"You've used my aftershave." Harry announced.

"I. Sorry. I didn't think you'd mind." Nick blushed a little, amazed that he had been caught out.

"You didn't think I'd notice."

"Er."

"Nick, you don't shave." Ruth smiled before shaking her head and hugging him. "I hope Jade is worth it. Have a good time." Ruth sighed as Harry bundled him out towards the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam watched as Wes stared out of the living room window watching the traffic for any sign of Nick and Harry. Jade was beginning to get on his nerves and he had no idea why Nick had asked her.

"He wont be long." Carrie smiled as Wes nodded.

"The girls picked the film."

"Talking of the girls." Adam asked as Wes rolled his eyes dramatically. "Is Molly your girlfriend now?"

"Molly?"

"Yeah."

"Dad, she's in the next room."

"I know, she's watching TV. Spill. Or shall I ask her?"

"Dad! You wouldn't!" Wes looked horrified.

"Wes."

"Yeah, ok. She is." Wes blushed. "She's my best friend and well. You know. I. Oh God."

"It's ok son." Adam smiled. "She's a good girl. Treat her right or I'll have something to say. Ok? What about Nick and Jade?"

"They're in maths together. That's all I know. Didn't think they knew each other." The sound of a car pulling up outside distracted them as Molly appeared in the kitchen.

"Nick's here." She smiled as Jade skulked behind her. Wes nodded before grabbing his jacket and leading the girls out to the car. Bundling in he grabbed his seatbelt as Harry nodded to Adam who was stood in the doorway.

"Hiya Uncle Harry. You ok, Nick?"

"Uncle?" Jade pulled a face. "I didn't know you and Nick are related."

"Didn't you?" Molly smiled. "I thought everyone knew they're family."

"It's ok." Harry couldn't help but smile at the young brunette's words. "I'm Wes' godfather. Now, are we ready?"

"Yes thanks." Wes sighed as Nick tried to ignore his 'date'. Harry shook his head wondering just why Nick and Jade were there when they didn't even seem to really like each other.

########################

Ruth glanced at the clock, knowing Harry would have dropped the teenagers off. She knew Nick was a sensible boy, she knew he and Wes were close friends and Molly had been part of their lives since Wes had been in junior school. But she couldn't help but worry. As Gracie slept she had no option but to try to distract herself. Watching the clock would only frey her nerves and there would be no sleep until both her children were safely tucked up in bed. She didn't care how old they were.

#######################

Harry parked the car outside the multiplex cinema and waited as seatbelts were unbuckled. Jade huffed as her jacket caught on the edge of Molly's bag.

"Sorry." Molly mumbled as Wes shot Jade a dirty look. Nick opened the door of the 4x4 as Harry said his goodbyes and warned them about being late. Nick nodded as he jumped out the car.

"Thanks Dad." Harry paused for a second, wondering if he had heard the teenager right.

"Nick?" He called the boy back to him and watched as the teenager jogged back to him. "I'm guessing I don't need to tell you to behave like a gentleman?"

"Jade and me. It's not like that. I told you, it's not a date." Nick held his gaze."Molly and Wes," He shook his head "Not me and her. She's mates with Molly, that's all. And we've done about reproduction and sex in school. So, you don't need to do the talk." Harry blushed as he heard the boy he had come to think of as his son spoke.

"Ok, just behave as you'd like a lad to behave when he's out with our Squeak."

"She's never dating. Ever." Nick looked appalled at the idea as Harry laughed. Nick jogged back towards his friends as Harry drove off wondering just when Nick had begun to think of him as his dad.

######################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Cinema**

Wes handed Molly a large soft drink as Jade sat down. He was desperate to talk to Molly but knew Jade was listening. Nick seemed lost in his own world, he knew Jade had never really liked Nick but his friend had always seemed to like her. That was why matchmaking had seemed such a good idea. Molly smiled at him before sitting down next to Jade.

"I wonder what Uncle Harry said to Nick." Wes stated as the trailers filled the screen in front of them. Other cinema goers made their way to their seats as the chatter continued around them.

"No idea." Molly smiled as he spoke. "I don't think setting Nick and Jade up was our best idea."

"No, but then your dad would never let us come here if there was only us two."

"Wes, my dad is not a dinosaur." She paused for a moment. "Actually, scrap that. But he means well. He always says he's seen loads as a copper and doesn't want me to get hurt." She watched as Wes nodded. He had been given the same lecture by Adam more than once.

"Anyway, maybe Jade will see how great Nick is and we'll be right."

"Wes? You really believe that?"

"No." Wes wrinkled his nose, suddenly realising his attempts at playing cupid were failing spectacularly.

################

"Were they ok?" Ruth was on her feet before Harry had even closed the front door. Muggles rolled over as he ignored the humans. Neither Scarlet or Fidget seemed inclined to move either.

"Yes." Harry walked in. The film would have started by now and he was sure they were perfectly safe for at least ninety minutes. "Wes, Molly and Jade were well behaved in the car as was Nick. Nothing to worry about. I tried to have the talk before we reached Adam's but."

"Harry." Ruth's eyebrows shot up. She knew he would have been mortified at the thought of discussing sex or relationships with any of the children. She suddenly felt sorry for Nick and wondered what bluster Harry had said.

"There was no need. He informed me they have had sex ed in school. Last year. So, it seems I missed the boat. He knows what he is doing."

"Oh." Ruth sat back down. "He better not be doing anything. I'm already a Nanna."

"A young, very beautiful Nanna." He kissed her gently on the cheek as he sat next to her. Muggles got the hint and jumped off the sofa. "Ruth?"

"Harry." Ruth shrugged him off. "I am neither. But he's fourteen! Fourteen! Did you have a girlfriend at that age?"

"No." Harry smiled at her. "Graham did. Ellie. Nice kid, her dad was in six. Transferred to Berlin a year later. I often wondered if that had just as bad an effect on him as Jane and I splitting up. He was a good lad at that age."

"He's a good lad now." Ruth turned to face Harry. "You know he is."

"Yes." Harry smiled. "He has his moments."

"We all do."

"You certainly do."

"Harry!" She laughed as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her firmly on the lips. Her hands grasped his shirt as they continued to kiss. He pulled back as the need for air began to overwhelm him.

"Kissing like teenagers." Harry smirked as Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Ruth.."

"They better not be." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Ruth's face. Seconds later he kissed her again, knowing it wouldn't be long before Nick would be home and they may actually find out how disastrous or not the date which was not a date had been.

#########################

"Coke?" Jade asked as Molly shook her head. The crowd around them began thinning out as they left the cinema. "There's a McDonalds over the road."

"No thanks." Wes smiled as Molly took his hand. Nick shoved his in his jean pockets. "Nick?"

"Nah, not for me thanks."

"So?" Jade looked at Nick. "You don't like Coke, you didn't seem to like the film. What do you like?"

"Rugby, books, computers. That sort of thing." Nick shrugged.

"Books?" Jade raised an eyebrow. "You read books?"

"Dunno what else to do with them." Nick replied. Molly bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "I like loads of books. Sci fi, Horror, detective stuff. You read anything good recently?"

"I only read what Mrs Evans sets us in English."

"Oh." Nick looked away as Jade spoke.

"That God-awful Shakespeare. You know, all that 'in sooth stuff' and 'Romeo o Romeo crap. It just gets on my nerves."

"Merchant of Venice and Romeo and Juliet." Nick sighed. "Yeah. Oh, look the car is outside." He almost jogged to where Harry was sat in the 4x4. Wrenching the passenger door open he jumped into the car. Harry raised an eyebrow as the three other teenagers bounded in.

"Good film?"

"No." Jade sighed. "George Clooney was in it."

"Carrie likes him." Wes laughed.

"So does Mum." Molly pulled a face that left Wes in stitches. Jade pulled a face.

"But he's so old. I mean he's in his 50s. So old."

Harry raised an eyebrow but kept silent as Nick shook his head. He had an idea Nick was being set up by the other two and neither Jade not his adopted step son liked that one bit. Harry pulled the car into the space in front of Molly's house so the girls could leave. Both Molly and Jade thanked him for the lift before leaving the car. Molly smiled at Wes before heading up the steps to her front door. Seconds later both girls were inside.

"Ok." Harry pulled the car out into the main flow of traffic. "Are you two going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Uncle Harry." Wes started.

"Oh God." Nick closed his eyes.

"Well?"

"To be honest, Uncle Harry I'm going to leave matchmaking to the professionals for now. It's clearly lost on Nicholas here."

"What? You set me and Jade up?"

"You said she was pretty." Wes started as Harry tried not to laugh.

"She is. I also said she was a bully, a shallow, make up obsessed ..."

"Ok, ok. She's not a bully."

"Did you see the look she gave Molly earlier?" Nick asked. Harry nodded. "You did?"

"I did. I didn't say anything. I put it down to girls being girls but it made any look Ros or your mother could give look weak in comparison. Maybe I should consider recruiting young Jade when she's old enough? She could teach Ros a few things about being an Ice Queen?"

"Don't you dare. She thinks you work in the middle of London. In an office with Mum."

"I do."

"Yeah, well that's all she needs to know." Nick snapped as Wes and Harry laughed. It seemed Ruth had no need to worry about her son becoming a teenage parent or growing up too soon.

#######################

A/N Merry Christmas. Please review. One more chapter left x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. I hope people like this, please review. **

**Home**

"So." Harry paused once Wes had left the car and headed inside. "You aren't so keen on young Jade then?"

"She's in my maths class." Nick stared out of the window.

"So, she's not your girlfriend then?"

"NO." Nick snapped. "I mean, no she isn't my girlfriend."

"I see." Harry smiled slightly as he turned the corner into the street they lived. "Ruth thinks you are too young for a serious girlfriend."

"She's right. Look, there is no way I am getting tied down before I turn thirty. Probably thirty-five."

"I see." Harry repeated.

"It's not as if I don't like girls. I do like girls." Nick shook his head. "Is this how you get people to talk to you? Just say I see and let them carry on."

"Sometimes." Harry smiled before parking the car. "Other times I have to send Ros in to frighten them." Nick burst out laughing as he opened the car door, knowing that there was no way Harry meant what he had said.

"Ros! Lucas' Ros."

"That's right."

"She's not frightening in the least. Mum is more frightening than she is."

"Are you talking about the same woman?" Ruth laughed as she over heard the conversation as Harry and Nick walked into the house. Scarlett yapped as she saw the pair enter the house.

"Ros." Nick stated. "Harry thinks Ros is more scary than you."

"Oh?" Ruth smiled, knowing Nick had never seen Ros in the field or when she was interviewing suspects. Harry shook his head.

"Well, come on. Ros never shouts at me and she's soft as anything with her two kids."

"When do I shout at you?" Ruth folded her arms as Harry shook his head.

"You don't. Ever." Nick hugged her. "But you don't have to."

"Because you are such a good boy." Ruth hugged him back as Harry shook his head.

"No." Nick answered honestly. "Because the look is enough. And before you ask, all my homework was done before I went out and I am not going out with Jade."

"Oh." Ruth glanced at Harry who laughed before watching the teenager walk up the stairs. "So you agree with him? I'm more frightening than Ros? Really?"

"Ruth." Harry pulled her into his arms. "You are so much more frightening than Ruth. And do you know why?"

"Enlighten me." Ruth sighed as Muggles and Fidget ran past.

"Because." He kissed her gently. "If you wanted to you could crush me in a second. You could walk out and never come back."

"Never."

"Ros." Harry smiled as he thought of his friend and second in command. "You know her, she's constantly tough, she isn't you."

"I will take that as a compliment." Ruth rolled her eyes as Harry laughed.

"And, I'd never, ever risk this with Ros." He watched before kissing her as Nick jogged down the stairs before pulling a face and running back up stairs.

##################

"You ok, mate?" Adam asked as Wes threw his jacket over the back of a chair in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Where's Carrie and the baby?"

"In bed. Carrie was shattered. So? You and Molly?"

"Eh?"

"Wesley Carter."

"Dad." Wes smirked as Adam watched him.

"Wes."

"Molly is my best friend and well, you know. You and Carrie were best friends. Ruth and Harry were best friends." Wes stated. Adam nodded.

"And? How did the matchmaking go? Nick and your friend."

"Molly's friend." Wes corrected him. "And they didn't like each other. I mean she was perfect for him on paper."

"On paper isn't really the same as in real life." Wes looked up as Adam spoke. "Harry and Ruth aren't perfect for each other on paper, neither were me and your mum."

"Or Zaf and Zoe." Wes laughed. "I mean, who'd have thought that?"

"Don't let Zoe hear you say that. Anyway, if Jade isn't the one for Nick Pearce are you leaving the matchmaking there?"

"Of course." Wes tried to keep a straight face. "Until next time. Lucy in set 2b is just perfect for him. Rugby mad and reads loads."

"Wes!" Adam laughed as his oldest child headed towards the fridge. He had a feeling Ruth and Harry were going to have to get used to more 'dates that really weren't dates' if his son was insisting on playing cupid.

######################

A/N Ok, thats it. I don't really like the end of this but back to In from the Cold.


End file.
